Thank you
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs surprises Abby by doing something very uncharacteristically for him, something that will change their relationship forever.


_**Thank you **_

Author: AbbyGibbs

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T or FR13  
Spoilers: 03x03 "Mind Games"  
Summary: Gibbs surprises Abby by doing something very uncharacteristically for him, something that will change their relationship forever.

Warning: fluffiness I'd say.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: No biggy, just something that went through my mind, as I was watching NCIS last night. I thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try and write it as my muse seems to have left me again since my grandma (on my father's side) visited. She's perfect to make you feel depressed and to make you doubt yourself. I hope you'll forgive me and like this little piece. I know Ziva David doesn't appear in this episode she's not officially part of the team yet, but for my story let's say, she does. And I know, I started this similarly to others stories I've written before, but I really couldn't help myself. I just wanted to write this.**

**Thanks to everyone for pulling up with me.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. **

**Thanks, Laci as always.**

_She's done it again. Abby has pulled it off again. _Were Gibbs' thoughts when he walked through the bullpen, he held a coffee in his hand. Three pairs of eyes watched him as he was about to sit behind his desk. DiNozzo was surprised has his boss seemed to changed his mind. Instead of sitting down, Gibbs walked toward the elevator.

When he disappeared behind the closed doors of the metallic cage, McGee looked at his colleagues and asked: "Where's he going?"

"I'm not sure but I would say he's gone to see our mistress of the dark." Tony answered.

"I Agree." Ziva said.

"He could go and see, Ducky," Tim pointed out.

"He could, yes, but I'm sure he went to see, Abby." Ziva told McGee.

Tim made a face "Why does he always have to go to see, Abby?" He asked to nobody in particular. Then he focused his attention on the task he had at hand and busied himself with some paper work. He knew they were right and it bothered him for some reason. Actually it was always bothering him when his boss went to see Abby in her lab. He sighed heavily and started to type furiously on his keyboard. And Tony being Tony he could help himself.

"I wonder what Gibbs would say if he knew what Abby told him what she told McGee to get his attention? I would have loved to see his face." DiNozzo told the long haired Mossad agent.

"What did he say?"She enquired.

"I'm pregnant, McGee, with twins, the father doesn't know it yet, it's Gibbs…"

"She didn't…"

Tony shook his head affirmatively. "Yes, she did."

Ziva David stood up and walked toward Tony's desk, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And what else did she say?"

"Curious aren't we, agent David?"

"Who is curious? Me? No, why would I be?" She smiled.

"You want to know, don't you?" He smiled back at her while wiggling his brows.

"What are you trying to do, DiNozzo, imitate that Hawaiian Private Investigator, what's his name again… Masnom?"

Tony's facial expression, instantly, changed and he became serious. And what would be wrong with Magnum?"

"With him? Nothing. I love Tom Selleck, I happen to find him very sexy in his Hawaiian shirt and jeans… it is just that… Well…" Ziva looked down then back at Tony. "He wiggles his brows better than you do."

Hidden safely behind his computer screen Tim couldn't help but smile. _At least someone you can't annoy for too long before getting a taste of your own medicine. _

Safely hidden? Not so much.

"What's so funny, probie?"

"Nothing." McGee answered simply in order not to make matters worse, because he knew that when Tony called him with that particular name he was in trouble. So Tim decided not to say anything more. Silence is gold, he reminded himself.

Abby was listening to music while her fingers were typing eagerly on one of the keyboards of her computers. Earring the familiar beep of the doors sliding open, the NCIS forensic scientist looked up and smiled.

"What owns me the pleasure to see you here, Mister Gibbs?"

Gibbs took off his jacket, placed it on the back of a chair that was standing behind him on his right side. He came to stand behind her and reached out to place his coffee next to her keyboard. Abby eyed the coffee for a second before returning to her task.

"Not a smart thing to do, Gibbs."

"I know but I need both my hands."

The forensic scientist wanted to ask why, but she didn't have the time to do so, his hands were on her shoulders and he turned her around. Startled by his action Abby looked at him wordless, waiting for him to give her some sort of explanation, but he didn't instead of that he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Abbs."

"What for?" Abby murmured her question, unable to do anything else because her voice was failing her. This was so unlike Gibbs to act like this.

"Kyle Boone." He whispered back to her.

"I just did my job, and besides, McGee has helped me a great deal."

"I know, Abbs, but he didn't find who his first victim was."

"That doesn't change the fact that Tim helped me, Gibbs." She told him softly.

"But he isn't has important for me than you are." Jethro Gibbs murmured to her. His hands slowly slid from her shoulders to her arms and form her arms to her forearms to finally let his fingers caress her hands. He looked at her then.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked him in a barely audible voice, not daring to hope just yet that she was indeed, understanding his words correctly. He took her right hand then and placed it on his chest, right above his heart.

"You helped it heal, Abby. For so many years Boone has played with me. Made me doubt of myself, the man left me with this constant sense of failure, but now thanks to you it's all gone. You saved me."

"Gibbs." Abby started in a low voice.

Gibbs didn't want to listen to what she had to say because he was certain of her next words. She was going to insist that she wasn't the only who help to send Kyle Boone where he belonged and he knew it to. Boone was going to rot in hell thank to the work of his entire team, but to him, Abby was responsible for the most important part of the job and there for he wanted to thank her. Her and her alone, but close the Boone case also made him think that he might be ready to turn the page on a certain part of his life. He wanted to start afresh. Wanted to start a new chapter in the book of his life and he wanted to it with her. He prayed that she would be willing to do it with him just the way he wanted her to.

The NCIS team leader pulled back, just enough to be able to look into her emerald colored eyes then he slowly, very slowly leaned in to give her the time say no before he'd press his lips against hers in a gentle and soft kiss. When Gibbs let go of her lips he pulled back once more to look at her. He looked for any signs of dislike or rejection, but didn't find any, instead he saw a smile on her face and her eyes still closed.

"Finally." Abby breathed out before she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

He smiled back, as he felt her hand place itself on his neck and pull him toward her again for another kiss. A smiled appeared to Ziva David's face when she saw Gibbs and Abby kiss. Her suspicions were confirmed they loved one another. The smiled slowly disappeared from her face.

_Poor McGee… _

_I think I know the rest of what she told Tim to get his attention._

The End

**Thanks for reading.**

**I told you guys it was nothing big, didn't I? I hope you've liked it anyway.**


End file.
